


Coffee Shop AU

by punkyjo



Series: Ace Mansion November [6]
Category: Ace Mansion, The Ace Mansion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyjo/pseuds/punkyjo
Summary: If Dot worked in a coffee shop.
Relationships: Dot/Tali, Dotali
Series: Ace Mansion November [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Coffee Shop AU

Dot scrubbed at the counter where she’d spilled yet another drink. This was her third new job in as many months, and she really couldn’t afford to mess up this much. Luckily, her manager had only seen a few of her mishaps, so she wasn’t in too much trouble yet.

  
“Sorry about that!” she said brightly as she handed the customer a new drink. “Have a nice day!”

  
“Get it together, Dot,” said Dessie, her coworker. “The rush will start any minute, we don’t have time for more spilled drinks.”

  
“I know,” Dot sighed, looking repentant. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

  
“See that you don’t,” Dessie huffed, then went back to the register where the customers had already started to line up. “Good morning!” she said, turning on her ‘customer’ voice to take orders.

  
Dot started working on the drinks, determined to stay focused this time. No spills. No mix-ups. But at 8:17, she couldn’t resist looking up and checking the line.

  
Dot had only been at this job for two weeks, but she’d started to become familiar with the regulars. One in particular. As if on cue, the girl with the impossible blue and purple and green hair came through the door, she pulled off her sunglasses to reveal shockingly blue eyes, and Dot nearly sent the steamed milk careening to the floor.

Dessie glared at Dot. “Seriously?”

  
“Sorry!” Dot said. She had only spilled a little. It was fine. She was totally focused now.

  
She made drinks, pretending she wasn’t counting how many customers were left before she made the blue girl’s order.

  
When she came up to the counter, she gave a sideways glance to Dot, and paired it with a small smile. Dot thought she might faint. Dessie took the girl’s order and Dot started making it, doing her best to keep her eyes on the machines and the cups and the coffee, and not look up at the incredible human being on the other side of the counter. *Focus, focus, focus.* She could feel her cheeks burning, and she as sure her face was bright red.

  
“Here you are,” Dot said with a shy smile as she handed the girl her drink.

  
“Tali,” the girl said, smiling back. “My name is Tali.” She passed a napkin back across the counter to Dot, took her drink with a grin, and left.

  
Dot lifted up the napkin. It had Tali’s name and a phone number. Dot dropped the pitcher of coffee she was holding.

  
“Dot!” Dessie shrieked. Dot did not hear her.


End file.
